


A Halloween's Tail

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fenris!Jason Todd, M/M, Witch!Dick Grayson, bruce is so done, jaydick-flashfic: halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: It’s Halloween and Dick needs to summon a familiar for a spell that can only be performed on All Soul’s Day. Except he ends up with Jason, instead.





	A Halloween's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://strialternatives.tumblr.com/post/188668213621/the-witchfamiliar-au-for-halloween-no-one-asked  
With some dialogue used, because it was perfect! :D

Fenris is minding his own business in a place between worlds, tucked off one of Yggdrasil’s many branches. He’s eaten his fill, and with a heavy belly he’s curled up, sleeping his meal off. The far away day when he faces Odin down again isn’t due for centuries at least. Huffing happily, he dreams of far off places, and yet more to eat. 

But something pulls at his consciousness, a faint voice reverberating through space and time, making his ears twitch. Fenris snuffles in the tight curl of his body, dragging him to awareness and along Yggdrasil’s branches until the quiet calling is thunderous. The green shimmering seidr is all around him and Fenris opens his eyes to an unexpected sight.

***

The shimmer of the seidr fades, and behind the glowing, Fenris sees his summoner. He’s barely more than a child, although humans would consider him an adult. He has on the traditional magic users’ hat, the wide brim hiding his eyes in shadow. He’s wearing a high-collared, sleeveless leotard with a window over the chest, showing off the deep valley there. The elbow-length blue gloves glitter brightly in the candlelight. Belted around his waist is an equally glittery set of coat-tails.

“Yes! It worked.” The witch says, spinning right around on his thigh-high six inch heels. “Take that, Timmy, I knew this was a good spell.”

“What.” Fenris says flatly. “What are you doing.”

“I’m going to call you Jason! Jay for short.” The witch says with a wink. He loops a collar over Fenris’ neck, tightening it. It stays with a heavy spell. It makes Fenris’ nose _itch_.__

__

__

“My name is not Jason.” Fenris growls, pawing at the collar in a futile attempt to remove it.

“I need a hellhound for a spell I need to do tomorrow.” The witch says with a smile, his dark hair slipping over one bright blue eye. “And you’re perfect, Jay.”

“I am not...” Fenris says, but the power of the collar forces him to stop speaking, “That isn’t...” he tries again.

“What a good boy!” The witch grins, reaching into the summoning circle to pet his head. “I should introduce myself since we’re going to be good friends. I’m Dick.”

“We’re not friends!” Fenris says, trying not to melt at the perfect way that Dick scritches at the base of his ears. His tail wags despite himself. He’s a _deity_ he’s not supposed to let his tongue loll out of his mouth for a good pet from a human! 

“Come along, Jay! Let’s find you a nice bone to chew on until tomorrow.” Dick says, stepping away from the circle, obviously expecting him to follow.

I don’t want a bone! I want an entire ham.” Fenris scoffs, padding after Dick. He also wants more pettings, but he has enough dignity not to ask for them. At least not _yet_.

“Well... Be good, and I’ll see what I can do.” Dick says, dropping his hand to Fenris’ head and stroking gently.

***

Jason-Fenris watches the witch putting away his things. He’d successfully summoned the spirits of his parents from their resting place, thanks to Jason-Fenris’ help; and while he’s now weeping silently as he cleans up, it’s clearly healthy healing tears. Jason-Fenris is amazed that no one seems to realise how much power is in Dick’s easy reach. Not just because of two summonings in two days, but the fact that he has enough ability to not only call forth a deity, but to easily control him, all apparently without realising it. He’s been Named, and that name is sinking into Fenris’ being, leaving him as Jason-Fenris, at least while the collar contains him.

It should rankle, even more than that collar fastened about his neck, but Jason-Fenris is nothing but proud of his ‘little witch’. Dick has a charm and silver tongue that briefly reminds him of his father, but he has a warmth all of his own that Jason-Fenris finds he wants to curl up next to, to nap and rest, and spend time with for no reason but to be there.

Dick does in fact bring him an entire ham, just for Jason-Fenris. He settles down in the kitchen, snatching up every last morsel from the skin to the last shard of bone and marrow, watching as Dick potters around his apartment, looking lost and a little lonely. Jason-Fenris thinks he needs a pack-mate or three to snuggle down with, and yet Dick doesn’t call anyone. Instead, Dick simply flops back onto his couch and hugs a throw pillow.

It’s not right, Jason-Fenris thinks, standing up and stretching. He keeps stretching, up and up, rising up onto his back feet and pushing his arms out. It takes a moment to get his balance back, but he rolls his neck and his shoulders; and his paws ripple out into fingers, his feet to the flatter feet of a human. He catches his reflection in the glass front of a cupboard, and with another thought, his snout shrinks until a mostly human face looks back at him. His warm fur recedes, leaving pale human skin behind. 

He leaves his ears, eyes and fangs as they are; you never know when you’re going to need them after all. There’s still a shock of white hair hanging down over his forehead, a thick streak in amongst the rest. Dick’s red collar is still firmly fastened around his throat. His tail hangs behind him in counterpoint to the now unsheathed, _nearly_ human genitals in front. He pads through to the living area from the kitchen. Dick turns to him, dragging his attention from the nothing he was staring at.

“Jay-- Jason?” Dick stares up at him, his mouth dropping open in surprise. The way he jerks back into the couch even knocks his glittery witch’s hat of his head, freeing up his thick dark soft hair.

“Yes.” Jason moves in closer to Dick, feeling the Name sink into his bones further. He’s still Fenris, but nearly-human he’s more Jason right now. 

“How... Hellhounds can’t turn into people!” Dick blinks rapidly, he’s surprised certainly, but he doesn’t seem to have any idea of the danger he’s brought into his home. Not that Jason-Fenris is planning on hurting him. He’s learnt his lesson about biting the hand that feeds him.

“I’m not a hound of Hel. Thankfully.” Jason shudders at the thought of being constantly bossed around by his sister.

“But that’s what I summoned!” Dick frowns, obstinately. Usually Jason would be howling from the rooftops that he’s Fenrisúlfr, the Odin-Slayer, but he’s onto a good thing here with whole hams, and pettings, and a pretty witch to watch, so he keeps quiet.

“You need a pack-mate here. If you won’t call them, then I’ll have to do it myself.” Jason sighs, as if Dick’s presented him with a hardship that has to be tolerated instead of a nice respite from the cold winds surrounding Yggdrasil.

“You’re going to call my family, Jay?” Dick says, at first decidedly looking away from Jason. He keeps flicking is gaze back to Jason’s face and Jason smirks. Obviously his nearly-human face is a good one. It’s nice to be able to take pride in his work.

“What? No.” Jason huffs. “I’m going to pile on you.”

“Um.” Dick looks him over, a faint pink tint covering his face. Jason can smell his attraction, which is unexpected, but interesting “Maybe you should put some pants on first?”

“Why?” Jason says, tilting his head to look down at himself. He’s got all of the parts in the right places, he knows that. Dick obviously likes what he sees, too. Humans can be so odd.

“I’m going to get you pants!” Dick blurts, flicking a hand and seconds later, a pair of sweatpants hurtles through the air towards Jason’s face. He snatches them out of the air without a thought and sighs at the sight of them in his hand.

“Fine. To protect your delicate human sensibilities, then.” Jason steps into the black pants, relieved that they fit well enough as he pulls them up over his legs. He feels the waistband at the back magically open a hole around the base of his tail, making them much more comfortable. “And now I pile on you.”

“Um, wait!” Dick squeaks, but Jason takes no notice of him, flopping his large nearly-human body over Dick until he’s covered and pinned underneath him on the couch.

“You are not alone, Dick.” Jason rumbles, putting as much bass in his voice as he dares without breaking any of the glass around them. “As long as I wear your collar, you have me.”

“Oh. Thanks, Jay.” Dick says, voice thick with happy tears. He squirms one hand between them to Jason’s belly, and scritches there as if Jason were still a huge wolf and not nearly-a-man. Jason huffs, closing his eyes to properly enjoy the petting Dick’s giving him. He moves his face to Dick’s, pressing a kiss to his mouth. When Dick moans sweetly, Jason knows Dick’s _his_ now.

***

Jason’s out on the roof of Dick’s building, lolling around in what little sun there is on a cold November day. He’s back in his wolf form and staring up at the clouds when he hears the roof access door open and footsteps approaching him.

“Dick.” The man accompanying Dick says, and as Jason looks him over he’s reminded of Odin. It makes him want to snarl, but he keeps his teeth covered because Dick’s right there, rubbing his hand over Jason’s head.

“Yes?” Dick says, beaming widely, happiness popping off around him like little hearts in some art Jason’s seen.

“What is _that_?” The Not-Odin-Man says, keeping his distance from Jason, and looking world weary.

“Oh! This is my new familiar! He’s a hellhound!” Dick smiles even wider, almost sparkling with the joy radiating from him.

“...Son, that is not a hellhound, that is a _major Nordic deity_.” Not-Odin-Man says, world weariness turning to exasperation. “Please step away—”

“No way! Jay here wouldn’t hurt a fly—” Dick grins, dropping to his knees to hug Jason around his neck. There’s a sweet floral smell now, joining the imaginary sparkles and hearts and Jason huffs contentedly.

“Please be reasonable-” Not-Odin orders, or tries to because Dick’s rubbing his face into Jason’s fur and not paying him the blindest bit of attention. Jason doesn’t mind, he likes the idea of carrying Dick’s scent around on him all the time. Dick’s _his_ witch; he should be a part of Jason’s pack, their scents mingling with belonging.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Bruce. Jay here is entirely reasonable!” Dick says, pulling his face out Jason’s neck long enough to speak.

“I’m entirely reasonable.” Jason rumbles at Bruce, showing his teeth. Humans call that a smile, right? “Especially if you give me a whole ham.”

“Besides, he’s like _super hot_ in human form!” Dick says finally pulling away from Jason’s neck properly. “I mean like... _Super hot_, Bruce. I might want to marry him.”

“I...” Bruce says, choosing to stare up at the sky, before continuing in the most defeated voice Jason can remember hearing in a while, “Alright, you know what? If you want to marry Fenrisúlfr, who am I to stop you?”

“Aww thanks, Bruce!” Dick laughs, walking over to the other man, his heels click clacking on the surface of the roof. He hugs Bruce tightly before letting him go. “That’s really sweet of you. But his name’s Jason.”

“Of course it is.” Bruce nods in that resigned way of his. “Jason, I expect you to take care of my son.”

“As long as I wear this collar and get hams, I don’t see why I shouldn’t.” Jason shrugs, padding over to Dick and leaning against his side. His shoulder reaches past Dick’s waist. For a second Bruce looks scared. Good. Jason grins. “Besides, Dickie’s mine now. He said so. I’ll always take care of my mate.”


End file.
